


Growing

by quantumkaworu



Series: Detours [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Poetry, i guess??, idk I was just thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumkaworu/pseuds/quantumkaworu
Summary: So thinking more about how Kite in my headcanon was 16 when he had Gon and Ging was 20 like, can you imagine Ging looking at Kite so young and beautiful and vibrant so full of life????





	

He still has a spark in his eyes and the ambition of child and Ging is like- oh fuck- a child. 

This is a child.

 I RUINED a child. 

I put the burden of motherhood on this CHILD.

 He talks with Kite the first few months of the pregnancy assuring him

 that it’s okay for him to have an abortion,

 it’s okay to give the child up for adoption,

 he will support any decision Kite wants.

 Then the farther along Kite gets, the more they grow together he feels that it’s him who has to grow up.

 He’s gotta secure a future for their kid and them

. He’s not one for complete commitment on anything but

 god he’s so in love with kite, 

he has to marry him. he can’t imagine him with anyone else

 and he wants to be there for the child. 

so they get married, two young husbands

. Kite has no parents to ask for permission.

 there’s that guilt again. he’s ruining him.

 but he loves him so much,

 he’ll make up for it later.

  gon is born.

 they are married and living with his grandmother and cousin. 

he has a healthy baby boy and a glowing husband.

he’s over the moon and he thinks everything is going to be ok, but he knows it’s not.

 he’s preparing still.

 He holds his child and cries.

 At night he holds Kite like a child, because he is still a child.

Neither of them had parents to show them what to do. 

they are both naive and hopeful like kids. 

they are both still young.

 A few years pass.

 Ging has facial hair now and Kite’s body is recovered from the child. 

He’s still so young.

 Ging worries about being a good father and a good husband.

 His boy is growing fast.

 Kite is still growing too.

 He’s much taller, but still has that light in his eyes

. He spends his time with the kid while ging works. 

Ging doesn’t want Kite to work, he’s still so young. 

He’s still figuring himself out. 

But Kite wants to work, he’s got that young spirit in him. 

Mito is still a child, but she takes care of gon with grandmother when they are working.

 2 children ruined because of him.

 He has to grow up more. 

He saves up and they go on a trip, just kite and him. 

they make love and joke and laugh and cry just like they were teenagers again. except kite was still a teenager. he was barely 18 now.

 Something happens, they get lost and can’t go back home, who knows, they are still kids trying to figure this out. 

except Ging was not a child, he had to take care of Kite. 

They make it through and come back home. 

Their child is not theirs anymore. 

Should they fight?

 No, they have to be adults now. 

They take this to the court like adults.

 3 children ruined by him. 

It’s best to leave him to grow.

 Kids can’t raise kids. years pass. 

Kite is now Ging’s age, when he had a kid. 

He’s still so young. he has bags under his eyes from missing his child, 

they both do.

  ging has lines across his forehead.

 his hair falls out from stress.

 they still have room to grow. 

they grow apart. 

many years passed.

 they grow together again. 

Kite is now catching up to Ging. 

He’s 30 now, ging is 34.

 Their child is 14, and thinks he’s been abandoned.

 but they love him. and they love each other. 

young love has given way to true compassion.

 Kite sacrifices himself for his son, who still thinks of ging as a stranger. 

Ruined children.

 A child mourns for the mother he didn’t know he had.

 A father mourns his husband and the guilt of letting it come to this. 

he’s dug himself deep in this hole, and the soil is perfect for retribution. 

Kite is reborn. 

He’s a child again

. Their child is the age when they met. 

In a year, would he be having a child of his own? 

They couldn’t imagine it. 

He was still a child.

 Kite was a child, and a child again, and Ging a ruiner.

 4 children ruined. 

But he’s not. 

Their love has been tested to this life and the next and Kite is still there. 

They did what they could.

 They have to let their child grow up.

 Now, they can grow old together.

**Author's Note:**

> idk I just had a feel. a big mood about all this.


End file.
